


How Far We've Come (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: I started running but there's nowhere to run to.Agron at the start and end of it all.
Relationships: Agron & Duro, Agron/Nasir, Agron/Spartacus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	How Far We've Come (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/gifts).



> For Nestra. I'm sorry this isn't an entirely happy vid! Spoilers for the entire series of Spartacus; content includes graphic violence, blood, gore, mutilation, crucifixion, character death, and (thank god) some kissing.

Download here: [(right-click and save)](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/sweetestdrain_howfar.mp4)  
Or visit YouTube page here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkWksMGRK14>. 

Song by Matchbox 20.


End file.
